


"You Don't Have To Be Alone."

by Enj_y



Series: Leftist Unity Drabbles [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: Commie's having a rough time, but it's still so hard for him to open up. Ancom reminds him he doesn't need to be alone.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), leftist unity - Relationship
Series: Leftist Unity Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	"You Don't Have To Be Alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of drabbles! 
> 
> From this tweet, if you wanna give me a prompt ^w^  
> https://twitter.com/enjhyperfixatin/status/1349542973118308355

Commie always tried to be strong. He had to stay strong, for himself, for his cause, for Ancom, for everything. He couldn’t let anyone see the side of him that was softer, weaker, more gentle. More afraid. The truth was, he didn’t always have faith in this cause. He wasn’t sure he could win. Sometimes, everything was always too much, was too scary, and he had to hide away from everyone else. It would have been easier if he would go to Ancom, let qim comfort him, but that wasn’t something he could do. He wouldn’t let his guard down, not for a second. 

“Tankie?” Commie jumped at the soft sound of Ancom’s voice just outside his door. “Are you in there?” He didn’t respond. Ancom didn’t need to see him like this, shaking slightly and holding back tears. “You haven’t been out all day. I can see your shadow under the door. You’re not fooling me.” Qi stayed quiet for a moment, and he heard the doorknob jiggle slightly. “Just so you know, I’m not above picking your lock. Or breaking down the door.” 

“Of course you’re not,” He muttered. 

“HAH! I heard that. I’m picking your lock now.” The door swung open a moment later, and Ancom stepped through, closing the door behind qim. “Oh, Tankie…” Qi exhaled, hopping up to sit on the arm of his chair. “What happened? You look like you’ve been crying.” 

“It’s… It’s nothing, Anarkiddie. You don’t have to waste your time on me. You can just leave.” Qi furrowed qir brow, frowning at him. “You don’t need to worry about my problems. I can deal with them.” 

“You don’t have to be alone,” Ancom told him softly. “You don’t have to deal with everything on your own. You don’t make me deal with my problems on my own, and I’m not gonna make you deal with yours. You’re there for me. Let me be there for you. Mutual aid, right?” 

“I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“I don’t care. You know I won’t think any less of you, don’t you? Commie, I love you, and whatever is happening isn’t going to make me love you any less. You don’t always have to be strong.” Qi reached out to cup Commie’s face, looking into his eyes. “Please talk to me.” 

“It’s… Everything is just so overwhelming,” He admitted. “I try so hard to be strong, but I’m so scared, Ancom. I’m so scared. How many people are going to die? How many people are we going to lose? It seems like no matter how hard I fight, nothing changes. Things could be so different, but they’re  _ not. _ All liberals ever do is try to put bandaids on the problem, try to ignore the root causes. They don’t understand where the evil comes from. Everything could be so different, could be so much better, but sometimes I just don’t think anything is ever going to change. Not really.” Ancom thumbed a tear that rolled down his face away gently, kissing his cheek. 

“I know exactly how you feel. It’s all so scary sometimes. But Commie, I promise, I promise to you, that we are never going to stop fighting. Never. They can push us down however much they want, they can try to eradicate us, but we will never, ever be gone. Our ideas can’t be eradicated because we’re  _ right _ . We’re right about capitalism, we’re right about worker’s rights, we’re right about civil rights. No matter how many times capitalists and fascists try to eradicate us, we come back. We come back because we can’t be killed so easily. Things are going to change. I promise.” Qir voice was intense, and while part of him couldn’t believe qim, another part couldn’t help it. Ancom sounded so certain as qi talked to him, somehow both affectionate and fierce. 

“I don’t know why, but I… I believe you,” he said, pulling qim into his lap. 

“Damn right you do! Do you feel any better?”

“Da, I think so. Will you stay with me?”

“As if you have to ask.” 


End file.
